Un Moño Blanco & Un Color Azul
by Mukuro-Ack
Summary: -Nee, Rivaille -¿Qué?-respondí mientras abotonaba mi camisa.-¿Tu recuerdas como nos conocimos?-me abrazo por la espalda, pasando sus brazos por mi cuello y dejando un pequeño beso ahí. Yo casi sin poder evitarlo, sonreí. Jamás podría olvidar aquel día.


**UN MOÑO BLANCO Y UN COLOR AZUL.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-L-levi.. hmn..-

-Tsk, ah este paso voy a odiarte jodido mocoso.-me queje mientras acariciaba el muy bien formado trasero de mi amante, quien se encontraba sentado en mi regazo.

-¿Odiarme? No puedes, me amas demasiado, y lo sabes~!-se burlo poniendo una sonrisa coqueta.

-Vete a la mierda.-

.

.

-Nee, Rivaille~-

-¿Qué?-respondí mientras abotonaba mi camisa.

-¿Tu recuerdas como nos conocimos?-me abrazo por la espalda, pasando sus brazos por mi cuello y dejando un pequeño beso ahí. Yo casi sin poder evitarlo, sonreí. Jamás podría olvidar aquel día.

.

.

Era un día aburrido, jodidamente aburrido. Yo acababa de ser trasferido a la secundaria "María". Apenas llevaba una semana en mi nuevo colegio y ya odiaba a todo el mundo. Solté un suspiro pesado y me dirigí a mi lugar que se encontraba en medio del salón. Una vez que mi trasero toco la banca, solté otro suspiro y me dispuse a mirar a mis compañeros.

Mis ojos grisáceos miraron hacia a derecha, cerca de la puerta. Y ahí estaban "Los populares" los cuales reían escandalosamente. Los chicos portaban aretes y peinados ridículos, las chicas estaban llenas de pulseras, anillos, collares y su cara parecía payaso por el horrendo maquillaje que usaban.

Bufé y mire justo enfrente de mi. "Los cerebritos" estaban ahí. No me mal entiendan, no suelo juzgar por las apariencias, pero se veían jodidamente aburridos. Y como en cualquier puta película adolescente, la mayoría usaba lentes y brackets.

Después mire hacia otra esquina, donde "Los Bravucones" estaban. Tenían sus uñas de negro y muñequeras de cuero. Su uniforme echo un asco total ¿En enserio? ¿Esta escuela era tan cliché?

No quise hacerlo realmente, pero mire hacia atrás. Y ahí donde yo esperaba ver a "Los raros" habían chicos y chicas normales. Sin nada extraordinario. Claro, sin contar a ese chico que en lugar de usar una corbata negra, en su cuello había un moño. Un moño jodidamente ENORME de color blanco. No se quien putas era, pero si duda, era la persona que mas había llamado mi atención.

-Disculpa~ ¿Tienes una pluma que me puedas prestar?-me preguntó. Yo salté en mi lugar pues ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando se acerco a mi. Sacudí mi cabeza y aun medio confundido, rebusque en mi mochila alguna pluma. Cuando la encontré se la extendí sin ni siquiera mirarlo.-Gracias~-cantarruneo. Levante la vista y le vi regresar a su lugar dando ligeros saltitos como si fuese niña pequeña.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, y como estaba tan jodidamente aburrido, me puse a dibujar el emblema de mi banda favorita.

-Puta mierda...-murmure para mi mismo al darme cuanta de que no tenía el color que necesitaba. Sin mucho animo, tome el color azul y termine mi dibujo. Me había quedado bien, si no fuera por el puto color azul.

-¿No se supone que eso es rojo?-me pregunto el mismo chico de antes. Esta vez le mire y pude ver una cabellera color chocolate, piel canela y unos enormes ojos verdes. El chico era una lindura... Oh bueno, soy hetero más no soy ciego.

-Si... es rojo.-respondí.

-Oh... ¿Entonces por qué lo pintaste azul?-cantarruneo mientras descaradamente se sentaba en la paleta de mi banco. Ignore aquello, y mordiendo ligeramente mi labio respondí.

.-No tenía ese color.-

-¡Yo tengo! Me lo hubieras pedido.-

-¿Como mierda iba a saber que tu tenías?-por un momento pensé que se enojaría por esa manera tan tosca de hablar mía. Pero al contrario, el solo rió como si le hubiese contado el mejor puto chiste del mundo. Internamente agradecí por que pudiera entender mi humor ácido.

Y después de un momento de platica -sobre la banda que dibuje- Me presto el color rojo y me dijo su nombre.

Eren Jeager.

Al poco rato que Eren habló conmigo, se acerco lo que el llamaba "Su tribu" Y eran todos aquellos que yo creía normales. Me di cuenta que solo parecían normales, pero uno era mas raro que otro.

Rápidamente me empezaron a meter en sus bromas tontas y discusiones. Todos eran personas fascinantes, muy ruidosas sin duda, pero eran agradables. En especial Eren, que al recibir un zape de un "cara de caballo" me pidió que lo defendiera. Por mas quise no puede decirle que no, y termine regañando a ese sujeto por golpear a Eren. El tenía algo... No sé si bueno o malo, pero tenía algo con lo que me sentía raramente atraído hacía el. Me sentía demasiado cómodo estando a su lado.

Nuestra muy amena charla, se vio interrumpida por una profesora bastante mayor y que tenía un extraño olor a elote.

La anciana decidió alejarme de Eren, ya que podría ser mala influencia -aparentemente Eren sacaba 6 y 7.-. Entonces termine sentándome casi enfrente de los bravucones. Mi nuevo amigo me veía con ojos llorosos pidiendo ir conmigo. Así que eso hizo, aun en contra de la profesora el tomo su mochila y se sentó atrás mio. Obviamente la profesora quiso devolverlo a su lugar, pero Eren hizo berrinche y prometió quedarse callado.

Al final de cuantas se ah sentado atrás de mi todos los días, sin falta alguna, durante todo el siclo escolar. Desde ese momento supe que mi vida cambiaría... Y esta emocionado.

.

.

-Levi, Levi, Levi, Levi, Levi, ¡Levi~!-

-¿Que quieres?-sobe mi oído por lo fuerte que había gritado mi nombre.

-¿En que pensabas?-

-Hm... En que deberíamos ir de compras..-El soltó una risa, la cual me pareció encantadora. Bueno, todo en el era encantador.

-Claro, vayamos. Mi sombra de ojos ya me se acabó.-Se burlo.-¿A que quieres ir de compras?-

-Bueno... pensé en que podía comprar un moño... Uno estúpidamente grande de color blanco. Como el que usabas en secundaria.-

-¿Recuerdas mi moño?-me pregunto incrédulo. Yo sonreí y tomándolo de las caderas lo atraje a mi.

-Jamás olvidaría la primera vez que te vi...-

-Oum amor...Eres tan dulce..-

-Entonces.. ¿Si vamos de compras?-el volvió a reír, sus manos se pusieron en mis hombros y negó suavemente con la cabeza.-¿Entonces?-

-Quedémonos a jugar~-murmuro cerca de mi oído para después dejar un pequeño beso ahí.

Yo casi en automático lo cargue y el enredo sus bronceadas piernas en mi cadera. Me senté en el sillón -por que estábamos en la sala de mi casa.- Admire un momento la delicia de cuerpo que tenía encima mio. De un solo movimiento quite su camisa y me acerque a su pecho. Lamiendo y mordiendo sus tetilla derecha mientras mi mano se encargaba de la izquierda y mi mano disponible estrujaba su trasero.

El jadeo con fuerza, sujetando mi cabello y meciendo sus caderas de adelante hacia atrás, frotándose contra mi entrepierna. Alce la cadera simulando una embestida y el jadeo mi nombre. Yo me estremecí por completo.

¿Como no amarlo?

Si hace 4 años me hubieran dicho, que desearía y amaría a otro hombre como lo hago hoy, posiblemente me hubiese reído. Pero sin duda amar a este hombre me hace feliz.

Si, yo se lo heterosexual que solía ser. Pero Eren simplemente es perfecto, y no reclamarlo como mio, habría sido un jodido crimen.

Y hoy, cuando 4 años de conocerlo y 1 de noviazgo, y posibles planes de casarnos, puedo decirles que el es lo mejor que pudo pasar en toda mi puta vida.

Y pensar que todo fue gracias a un moño blanco y un color azul...

.

.

.

.

.

Esta historia es un 60% real. Se recomienda discreción(?

hace tiempo que no subía un one-shot, encontré este entre la basura de mi cuarto, lo arregle y Bum! aquí esta:3

Sin mas de que decir~ Adiós!


End file.
